Goodbye Pikachu, I'll miss you
by TheShinyEevee
Summary: Me, ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie are walking in the woods, it's very late and everyone's getting tired, we stop to sleep for the night, I wake up alone, I look around and find a note from ash saying ive been abandoned, How could he do this to me? Why did he do that? Doesn't he love me? I guess I'll find out by reading this book. CHAPTER 4 RELEASED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 **ABANDONED...**

Me, Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were walking in the woods, it was getting pretty late out but Ash was anxious to get to Santalune city for his first gym battle, I've been traveling with him for so long but I never understood the concept of gym battles.

At some point Serena and Clemont convinced Ash to stop so we could rest up and wait for morning, Ash was pretty sad but I couldn't tell why, probably because he had to wait overnight for his gym battle. Ash got some fire wood and started up a fire, Clemont and Serena gathered some food and set up the sleeping bags which left me, dedenne, and Bonnie. Bonnie had nothing to do so she just pet us and fed us, at some point Bonnie whispered something, she said," I'm gonna miss you." I didn't understand why she said it but I didn't question it.

After 30 minutes of setting up, everyone was tired enough to sleep for a year, so we all settled down into are sleeping bags and went to bed, except for me and dedenne of course, dedenne fell asleep in Bonnie's purse and I fell asleep next to Ash.

In the morning I woke up and no one was there except for me, even all of the stuff was gone, I had no clue what was happening but I knew it was something, I looked around and found a note under a small rock, it's a good thing Ash thought me to read or I wouldn't have known anything, the note went like this:

_Dear Pikachu,_

_Im sorry but I had to abandon you, don't come looking for me, it is for your own good._

_Ill miss you,_

_ Ash Ketchum_

Ash is abandoning me, no, I don't believe it, I have to find him fast. I then looked around for traces of Ash but I couldn't find any, then I found his footprints and ran toward them as fast as possible, in about and hour I saw ash, but no one else was with him, I ran up to him and yelled,"PIIIKAAAA."

He then looked back shocked," Pikachu, I told you not to follow me."

"Pika?" I said in confusion.

"Go back Pikachu, now."

I didn't listen to him, instead I ran up closer to him and jumped on his shoulder. "Pikachu! No." He said, then he pushed me off and said," I'm sorry, I have to do this." Then he took out a pokeball, I didn't understand why because I knew I could beat Froakie and Fletchling easily but then I noticed a lightning bolt sticker on it, this was my pokeball."I'm sorry Pikachu but I have to do this, Pikachu return." Then the pokeball opened and a red light shot out of it, it was so fast I couldn't dodge it and just like that, in the pokeball I go.

I tried to shake out but all I did was move the pokeball. After that Ash said," I'm sorry Pikachu, but I have to do this, it's for your own good." Then he threw the pokeball and I went flying, I could tell where I landed, I landed in between 2 branches and I was stuck, I tried to force the pokeball out because I knew the force when it hit the ground would open it for sure, after 5 hours of non stop doing this I gave up and fell asleep.

Then out of nowhere, probably around 6 hours into my sleep I fel. The ball shaking, it automatically woke up, then the ball fell out of the tree hit something and landed on the ground, I heard a female voice say," OWWWWWWW!?"

**I HOPE YOU LIKE MY THIRD STORY AND ARE READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, I WILL BE EDITING MY SCHEDULE AS I SEE FIT TO BRING THIS STORY TO IT, UNTIL THEN I WILL RANDOMLY POST IT, IF YOU ENJOY MY STORY THEN CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON LIGHTNESS PREVAILS A TALE OF LEGENDS AND POKEHUMANS, IF YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY PLEASE FOLLOW IT ADN FAVIROTE IT, THEN DO THE SAME TO ME, I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ONE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2** THAT HURT BOTH...**

Im walking in the woods, it's just me and fenniken, I've just started my Kalos journey and I plan on going to many more regions after, I'm on my way to Santalune city for something they banned a long time ago, they finally brought back Pokemon contests, I had a plan and everything, I was gonna sign up as a coordinator and as a Pokemon trainer, so I would go to a town with a Pokemon contest, dominate, win and take on the gym, I knew it wouldn't be that easy but that's how I always dreamt of it going down like that.

I turned around to my fenniken, it was a male which I didn't quite like, I was planning on only catching females, but i wasn't gonna go on and abandon it, that would be cruel to just abandon a Pokemon like that, I had a bond with it I knew I could never have with any other Pokemon so I couldn't just trade it away either, I would just have to deal with it, I couldn't think of any names so I just called it Fen.

I noticed Fen was hungry, I was pretty hungry too but I forgot to pack up some food, after awhile I found a tree full of apples, I couldn't climb it and if Fen used ember we'd have no food to eat, so I told Fen to use tackle, he used tackle and 2 apples fell, I told him to use tackle again, he used tackle whal I was picking up the other 2 apples, then something fell on my head," OWWWWWWW," I screeched in pain. Then I took a look at the object that fell on me, it was a pokeball with a lightning bolt sticker on it. I picked it up and pushed down the button, it opened and revealed a Pikachu that was crying? I wonder what could have happened to it?


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I'm finally out of my pokeball, I need to get to ash... After crying for 10 minutes with emotional support from this fenniken and it's trainer, I run away from them as fast as possible, with the fenniken and it's trainer screaming at me to not run away and ignoring it as much as possible, I'm off to Santalune city, but where is Santalune city, and how do I get there?

I look around but I don't see any signs pointing to the city, but maybe that girl was going there, I just had to find out. I ran back to where I found them and surprisingly, they were still there. I ran up to the fenniken and talked to it," Hey... Where are you guys going?"

"Oh, Santalune cities where we're off to."

"Mind if I come along fenniken?"

"It's her choice not mine, and please, call me fen."

"Well, how do I ask her?"

"Allow me," Fen then turned to his trainer, he tugged at her jeans and she turned around, then fen pointed at me, then at the path ahead.

"Are you saying you want this Pikachu to come with us?" Damn, right on the tip of my nose. Then Fen nodded." Okay... Off we go." and with that we were off.

* * *

**IF YOU ARE CONFUSED AS TO WHY CHAPTER 3 IS OUT THEN GO ON MY PROFILE PAGE AND CHECK OUT THE NEWS SECTION, LOOK UP THE DATE 5/20/14 AND THE NUMBER 1 TO CHECK IT OUT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS COMMENTS**

**YES IM FINALLY UPDATING THIS STORY, BEING 2 CHAPTERS OFF FROM THE END I THOUGHT ID TRY AND FINISH IT ALREADY AND GET THE WHOLE STORY UP FOR YOU, THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT, AND NO IM NOT CANCELLING THIS STORY, THIS IS MY MOST POPULAR AND IM SURE ALOT OF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR A WHILE FOR A CHAPTER, BUT I JUST FINISHED READING A STORY THAT HAS BEEN CLIFFHANGERED ALOT LONGER THEN THIS STORY, IT IS JUNE 4TH TODAY, IN 15 DAYS, THE STORY I JUST FINISHED READING WILL HAVE BEEN LEFT ON A CLIFFHANGER FOR... WAIT FOR IT... WAIT FOR IT... THREE YEARS, REDICULOUS RIGHT, ANYWAY THE STORY IS CALLED PILOT LIGHT, IT IS A POKEMON STORY THAT IS VERY INTERESTING, SO GO READ IT, AND WHEN YOU'RE DONE, LET'S TRY ANY GET THE WRITER TO CONTINUE, IT'S AN AMAZING STORY.**

**I wrote the paragraph before, when I started working on it.**

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, CHAPTER 4 OF GOODBYE PIKACHU, I'LL MISS YOU.**

Chapter 4 Contests, tournaments and reunion shows

We were sitting on a bench in Santalune city, waiting for ash, it had been 3 days since he abandoned me and not just a pokemon contest was coming up, but a tournament as well, so I knew he would stay here for the tournament, since the other cities were alot longer then 3 day walks. Anyway, I was sitting next to Myra as sad as ever since I'd been abandoned, and Fen was on Myra's lap, actually looking pretty excited.'What are you so happy about huh? What's so cool? I don't see anything cool,' I said to the Fenniken who was happy as ever on Myra's lap.

'Wow, way to be a buzz kill, I'm just excited about the contest tommorrow,' he replied, actually sounding pretty mad.

'Well what about the tournament, isn't that today?' I asked the now mad Fenniken I knew as Fen.

'No, I was actually pretty excited when I found out about it, you know, ready to fight,' replied Fen,'But Myra said we would only be attending it, not actually competing.'

'Well what are we waiting for?' I asked,' It's starting any minute now and Ash mi-'

'Wow, all I ever hear coming out your mouth is this Ash guy, isn't he the one that abandoned you? Why would you wanna see him?' Fen said, cutting me off completely.

'Yes, he did abandon me, but that doesn't mean that he's... Uh... Not still my trainer?' I replied, very unsure of myself.

'Thats exactly what it means, look, if someone abandons their Pokemon, it's not theirs anymore, it's the wilds,' Fen replied, with what I have to say is actually some wise stuff.

"Oh, if only I knew what you 2 were saying," Myra said, out of nowhere. I then got up and started walking to where I thought was the tournament dome, Myra got up and started following me, and so did Fen.

'Where are you going?' Fen asked.

'To find Ash,' I said,'Even if he had abandoned me, He's still my trainer.'

...

It had been 10 minutes since we got off of the bench, We were packed into the stadium and ready to watch the tournament. But I couldn't see Ash before it began.

Since I couldn't see Ash, I suspected that he didn't sign up, Which left me very sad, So I just looked away most of the contest, I even blocked my ears so I couldn't hear the announcer.

But on the final round I got bored of staring at the same thing, and not hearing anything, So I turned back over towards the contest, and uncovered my ears. The announcer wasn't talking but I found someone I had been looking for.

I found Ash.

* * *

**So... Guest on the 8th Review wanted a rushed project after waiting so long, I started on July 4th this year, and finished today, Or June 15th 2014, I was planning on adding more than this, But, Since someone wanted a rushed project... He got what he wanted, I was gonna drag out until the date of the end, Trying to get over 1,000 words, But, Since he want's the next chapter... He gets it, After this there is just 1 chapter left, And it** **is what I'd been planning from the beginning.**


End file.
